


Earth Angel, Will You be Mine?

by Death_Herself



Series: The Rest is History [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s Music, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blended family, But I Will Make Up For It, Detective Wade Wilson, Divorce, Doo Wop, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Happy Ending, Hate Crimes, History Kink Yo!!, I'm really sorry, Journalist Peter Parker, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Peter is a Good Dad, Racial Segregation, Smut, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, This is going to be so long, True Love, Widowed, horrible things happen, wade is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: The summer of 1955 was one a journalist named Peter Parker would never forget. You see...it was the year he met Detective Wade Wilson.A man he would tell you was a really good friend. A fellow family man and hard working soul. The man who saved his life and made him realize that pure romantic love and passion is entirely possible.





	1. Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream

The rising sun gleamed off the windshield of a passing car as he stood in his pristine driveway. His grass was perfectly trimmed and proper green, free of leaves and any blemish. Force of habit had the man running his slender pale fingers through his parted hair followed by readjusting his overly average glasses.

As soft as angels and sweet as candy was the voice saying his name, “Mr. Parker?”

He turned his head towards his house and not his home. His big blue eyes fell on beautifully styled short copper red hair. Her small frame was adorned in the navy blue dress she repeatedly claimed was her favorite. A gift she had received. She always says it was from her mother, but it was suspicious. He dropped the thought before it could flourish.

“Yes, Mrs. Parker?” His smile was bright and warm. Promptly mirroring the one he was being given. The painted lips plant a kiss to his smooth cheek. It should feel warm and loving. Just like her finely manicured hand on his chest. Again, he’s disappointed. He knows he shouldn’t be. Her touch has never felt warm and he was a fool for thinking it would be today.

“Benny has a baseball game after school. Please don’t forget, honey.” Those soft crimson lips flowed with elegance as every syllable passed them. Holding onto the idea of how beautiful his wife was while watching her was easy.

“Thank you for reminding me, Mary Jane. Will May be there? It’s her brother’s first game of the season.” He worried about his coming of age oldest child. She was trying to spend more time away from home out with friends. As much as he wanted his little girl to be happy he couldn’t bear the thought of something bad happening to her.

Holding eye contact with Mary Jane he affirmed one of his deep dark thoughts. The only woman he could ever say was his true love was his daughter May. She stole his heart the day she was born. Even if the love he held for her mother was dulled and meaningless, at least he has May to love.

“Peter…”

“I know… You think she should be allowed to go with her friends. But in the end it will just be May and Benny. They need to know that and love each other.”

“Peter Parker. You cannot make people love each other.” Her hand was on her broad hip and his eyes were drawn to them. How big of a hypocrite can he be? How right can the woman he was lawfully married to be?

“I know. I gotta go, sugar.” He said quickly and gave his wife a kiss on the lips, hoping she at least felt warmth. One of them deserved to.

“Have a good day at work, Mr. Parker!” The words grated on his patience, but still. He was a man and husband to a woman every man wanted so at the very least she deserved his full attention. He smiled brightly and gave her a wink. Her reaction was what he wanted: flushed cheeks, big smile, wide eyes, and a skip in her step as she returned to her home. Sated.

 

Peter Parker was anything but sated. As long as Mary Jane Parker was sated, he was fine.

Fine.

 

He was fine on his long drive to work. He was fine on his long walk into the office building. He was fine when the secretary flirted with her big suggestive eyes and pouty lips. He was fine as he settled into his chair behind his desk. He was fine when his boss screamed in his face over the misprint in his section of the paper and horrible photograph he painstakingly took for it. He was fine. Everything was fine.

Until five o’clock rolled around. Within the safety of his 1954 Bel Air, Peter laid his head against the steering wheel and tried his hardest to reinforce his emotional levies that were threatening to break. He couldn’t go home like this. But...he needed to for Benny.

“For christsake, Parker…” He whispered to himself in the same voice his father used many of times. This wasn’t the time or place to let the dark thoughts creep into the light. He loves Mary Jane. He really does. Even if being with her didn’t fill the void he felt in his heart. She was his first and last love. The only one he will ever have. He accepted it when he was seventeen and he will accept it now at thirty. There’s no such thing as an epic love, adventures, and an all-consuming hunger for someone’s body. It was all something you read in a book.

For the millionth time in his life, he shoved the deep dark thoughts of hunger and cravings for a fantasy love affair back into the lock box in his troubled mind. He leaned back in his seat and started his car. It was time to return to his smoking hot wife, beautiful pre-teen children, and amazing home. Life is peachy. Peachy as the cobbler he knew waited for him at his loving home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Call it!” The bulky meathead next to Peter yelled at the referee standing out on the dirt field. It’s easy to ignore someone until they try hard to get you to agree with them. Ever kind Peter Parker nodded and tried to talk down the aggressive father so they could all enjoy the game.

It worked as well as it could. Even though there was now popcorn in his lap and a very giggly May sitting between him and her mother.

“Oh, yeah? Think your old man getting riled up is funny, little lady?” His smile was more genuine and bright for May than any other human ever received from him.

She was his world, his life, his one true love.

“Of course, dad! It was worth coming to this boring shindig if I get to see you riled up.” Her toothy grin flashed up to him. He leaned his head against hers and nudges her shoulder with his.

“You know you like watching Benny upset the other kids with his running mouth.”

“Yeah, I suppose. Oh! Dad, can I have a drink?” She placed her hands together tightly up under her chin and pouted sweetly. He could never refuse her even if she didn’t pout.

“Allllllllright. I’ll go get you something. Mary Jane?” The red head looked over to him and flashed her Hollywood styled smile. The woman was an actress, even though she never stared in a film, she definitely should. She was both gorgeous enough and talented enough.

“No, thank you honey.”

With a nod, Peter rose from the stands and made his way down. They were mostly clean, except for mud and blankets. All the other parents were heavily involved in the game their boys were playing in. The ten year old boys all enjoyed the game so much, especially his Benny. This was shocking to him considering he wasn’t much of an athlete himself.

The concessions were hidden off to the side to give some of the dads and siblings of the players some freedom from the game. As much as he was proud of his son, he definitely needed a break.

“Two colas, please.” In an attempt to avoid small talk he thumbed through his money clip for the money. The exchange of currency and product was smooth and he was glad for it. He really wasn’t a people person. Which is what made turning around into a massive wall of muscles covered in a blue uniform terrifying.

It took exactly three seconds to catch the glint of gold on the chest of the man and he felt his heart stop before speeding up and making his head buzz loudly. A police officer. He turned around and slammed into a police officer.

“I-I’m so sorry, officer. I-“

A deep chuckle vibrated the chest he was leaned against, making him back up quickly. He finally allowed his gaze to shift to the features beneath the standard uniform hat. The pink tinging his cheeks deepened, evolving from shock to full force embarrassment.

Beautiful.

The officer was tall, muscled, and beautiful.

Adonis.

 

“It’s alright. It’s refreshing to be invisible for once.”

Peter gawked before quickly correcting his behavior. He let out a laugh of his own now, berating himself for how awkward it sounded. The officer tilted his head and ran his eyes up and down the small lean frame of Peter’s body. He noticed the eyes and felt the pink tinge heat to red. The thing about those bright blue eyes was that they screamed…hunger.

The smaller man quickly averted his own icy blue eyes to avoid mirroring the emotion he was receiving.

“Good evening, officer.” He tilted the drink in his right hand towards the bigger man and shuffled past him. His heart was racing; palms dampened, and cheeks rivaling tomatoes.

May enjoyed her drink while Peter stared into the dirt field. He couldn’t get those eyes out of his head. Never had he been looked at in such an intense way. Him, average and boring Peter Parker. Especially not by a jock type, with muscles and beautiful eyes, obvious battle scars on his skin.

This did not help the overflowing lockbox in his mind, nor did it help the desire for seeing hungry eyes like that again.

Fool…What a fool.

 

  
“You were great out there, Benny!” Peter ruffled the brunette hair of his ten year old son. The boy laughed and beamed up at his father with pride.  
Mary Jane swooped in and began to wipe the dirty off his face so she could plant kisses on his cheeks. As the man watched his wife, he couldn’t help but feel happiness. The boy was her one true love, much like May was his.

It’s a difficult thing to explain, the love you feel for your child. Your heart is embodied in another human and walks beside you. It grows older as you do, it loves you but your love for your heart is something otherworldly entirely. You cannot be without it, you cannot do anything without it. Peter looked down at the eleven year old girl standing close to him. There was his heart, adorned in shoulder length amber hair, bright green eyes, a cerulean plaid dress and patent shoes.

No matter how hard he tried, his love for Mary Jane couldn’t match the love he had for May. He doubted any other love ever would. And though his love for his wife never even scratched the surface. He still held out hope for a love that might consume him.

  
Yet again…what a fool

 

The Parker family made their way to the grassy area that the parents all parked to attend the game. Most of the other families had left. Peter instantly noticed a patrol car situated some way away from the other cars. His heart picked up that fluttering fast pace at the thought of that police officer. It really needed to stop doing that.

Mary Jane noticed the strange look playing on her husband’s features. She squeezed his hand, gaining a glance from him. They shared a smile before he seemed to settle back into the reality of their shared space.

Determined to forget about the enforcer of the law, Peter straightened up. Well, as best as he could without noticing the man he was trying to forget about standing off to the side with his partner. He tried not to notice that the pair was talking to his neighbor with a boy Benny’s age.

The man, whose family name was Storm, seemed to be very animated while talking about something Peter couldn’t hear. He also tried not to notice how the officer he was forgetting about kept sparing glances towards him and his family. His muscled arms were crossed over his broad chest as if the conversation were more serious than it seemed. Until he heard him laughing. He hated himself for indulging in the sound of it.

“I wonder if Mr. Storm is in some kind of trouble?” Mary Jane butted into his thoughts. As much as he normally hated that, he was overly grateful this time.

“Doubtful. Look at him, Johnny’s just shooting the breeze with the brutes.” Peter voiced and hoped it didn’t sound too bitter.

The red head hummed to her husband before helping the kids get into the back seat of their car. Peter cautiously gave one last glance towards the tall muscled officer who was already staring at him. He dared a smile and head nod before taking his place in the driver’s seat.

Home. He determined home was a good place to deal with these dark feelings.

 

* * *

  
If his wife or anyone for that matter, knew of his dark feeling and constant craving for someone to look at him as hungry as that man had, he would be killed. He knew it. There was a name for those who partake in sexual deeds with someone of the same sex. There was also a particular way those people were dealt with. It wasn’t kind, humane, or warranted. All his life, he extinguished those feelings before they could escalate. He was living the life meant for him. He didn’t need to throw it away for his feelings of being absolutely and positively desired. Lusted after even. Anything besides tolerated and endured.

Mary Jane was his first girlfriend and the only person he’d ever been with. He knew nothing outside of her. As much as that sounds pure and holy, it was a settle for him. A compromise with life.

He wanted more, but wasn’t selfish enough to take more. He doubted her loyalty, especially after Benny had been born. He knew the kids were his, but he could see the look of need in her eyes and the satisfaction in her actions. As if she was happy outside of their relationship.

He should care, especially when they actually do have sex. Who knows what he’s dipping into when he gives her the fucking she desperately begs for. It’s not like it was difficult to have sex with her, he just didn’t crave her, need her, want to drown in her.

Feeling overwhelmed with his thoughts after the five o’clock call dismissal from work, Peter sat in his car. Doing the same thing he did every day, fantasize of a love he could drown in. Sex he could lose all control in. A person he could romantically love even a fraction of the magnitude he paternally loves May.

A rapping on his window jolted him out of the darkness of the thoughts, feelings, hatred, and doubt. He looked up while his body shook.

**_This is still a fantasy…_ **

His mind had to be playing tricks on him. There was no way the man tapping on his window was actually there. He opened the door, hoping getting out would really wake him up.

Nothing. The man was still there.

“Y-Yes, officer?”

The man smiled and it was crushed the tiny bit of courage Peter had. The man’s eyes were fierce, brows furrowed. Dangerous. Those eyes were again roaming over his body as if sizing him up, or swallowing him whole. There was nothing much to see Peter concluded. His business attire of grey slacks, vest, and coat were nothing special, even his favorite red striped tie was nothing special. Nervously, he adjusted his glasses as the man finally spoke.

“Johnny Storm and I are friends from college and after a nice reunion at his son’s game last week, he told me you are his neighbor. I asked him about you. I don’t want to impose or anything, but you were acting… strangely. Almost like you needed someone to talk to. I uh, watched you in your car. You, uh…talk to yourself like that a lot?”

No, this was worse than anyone hearing his dark thoughts. The guy he couldn’t get out of his mind saw him freak out in his car, which was a daily ritual.

“I don’t quite know what to say here.” Peter retorted.

“Let me start over. My name is Detective Wade Wilson, I work for the NYPD.” He extended his hand to the other man.

Peter looked down at it then back up to the handsome features of the man’s face. He took the large hand offered to him. “Peter Parker… I’m a journalist, here, at the Bugle.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker. I’m going to level with you.” The detective moved forward and into the smaller man’s space. “I like to meet as many people as possible. It improves an investigation to know someone somewhere for something. Johnny-boy said you worked for the paper. Naturally that interested me. To top it off you have this… **look**.”

Again, the man was making him uncomfortable. Peter wasn’t exactly sure what Wade was trying to get at. “A look?”

“I can’t explain it… Anyway. Here’s my card. I have yours through Johnny. Creepy, I know.” Wade let out that chuckle again, the one that made Peter’s knees weak. The detective looked around and wiped his hands on his pants, a move Peter noted as anxiety.

“Well, I’ll uh…oh. One more thing. Don’t feel bad for talking to yourself. I do it all the time. I was just curious.” The hard features had softened and his demeanor was far more playful.

He stepped back from the Peter; he didn’t want to leave this sad creature alone. But he had no reason to stay. “See you around, Petey.”

The journalist raised his head to give a slight wave and a soft, “Bye, detective.”

He looked down at the card Wade had given him. It had his name, rank, division, officer number as well as phone number. The simple white card filled him with a sense of comfort, and security.

Going home didn’t seem so bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Something about this weekend seemed life altering, and Peter was unsure why. He watched his fingers work to pull his button up shirt over his shoulders in the reflection of the mirror. Nothing had happened after receiving the business card from Wade Wilson on Wednesday. Every day since has been the same yet there was a feeling within him that he couldn’t shake.

Hesitantly he forced himself to look at his body in the mirror, really look at himself. He noted how pale his skin was, how his entire frame was smaller than most men, how his sides and hips curved. He wasn’t impressed or happy with any of it. He always looked more feminine and every single guy in high school made sure he knew it. Not a day went by that he wasn’t ridiculed or tortured.

He couldn’t figure out why Mary Jane chose him over anyone else. Perhaps that was the point. She could have anyone. But out of obligation to their families they were here, married, and living the American dream. Mindlessly the man touched his chest and looked off out the open window. Running his fingers down his sternum only drove his horrible thoughts home. Soft skin under soft fingers. Puny Parker will forever be puny, weak, and soft.

To will away tears, the journalist clenched his eyes and buttoned the white dress shirt. The top button is usually satisfying; it lets you know you’ve finished a task. It was rudely interrupted by the phone on his side table ringing.

Heavily lacking in enthusiasm he shuffled to the table and shouted out, “I got it Mary Jane!” She replied as enthusiastically as he was about answering the phone.

“Parker Residence.”

“Peter Parker. Wade Wilson.”

Peter froze, his entire body quiet. He couldn’t hear his heart or breathing or anything else in the world. This wasn’t good. Why..? He exhaled and timidly replied,

“Mr. Wilson, what can I do for you?”

“I’m so glad you asked. See, Johnny said he couldn’t meet up with me tonight. I already made reservations and really do not want to go alone. He said to phone you.”

At this point, Peter was starting to get annoyed with how often people were talking about him. It felt like high school. This felt like a trick.

“Why me?”

“Uhhh, I would like to get to know you. I did say I like knowing as many people as possible. So, what do you day Mr. Journalist?”

“Alright” Peter looked out the window again. **This wasn’t good**.

“Be there at 6. See ya!”

Before Peter could protest the line closed to a fuzzy crackle. He returned the receiver and gentle traced his lips with the tip of his fingers. “Well… guess I’ll just have to talk to Mary Jane.”

 

* * *

 

 

The only time Peter Parker ever went out with was when work demanded it, his boss demanded it, Mary Jane demanded it, or May and Benny begged. He wasn’t the type of man to go out with his boys and drink himself stupid so they could get away with sexually harassing women. Parker was a quiet man who was always labelled puny, a square, and most recently a nerd. That one hurt a bit. It confirmed his view of himself though. He was an unattractive know-it-all who was cripplingly shy and obsessive. A man in over his head.

The ritual of sitting in his car mulling over his self-hatred was another little nugget on the list of obsessions and puniness. Yet here he was, in the parking lot of the restaurant doing just that. He didn’t know Wade. This was going to bring him serious discomfort.

Before he could dwell on that thought, the man in question walked across the parking lot towards the side of the building. Craning his neck, Peter saw him walking towards two teenagers. He held his breath. The two teens were African Americans and they were hanging around an establishment that was notoriously and loudly [White Only.]

Peter didn’t want to see two kids be mistreated, and knowing Wade was a cop just made his heart lurch. He had to watch, it would answer questions he wouldn’t have to ask. He tangled his hand in his side bag and pulled it with him as he slipped out of his car.

Lurking towards them out of sight, he pulled his camera out and kneeled.

“-stand. Mr. Murphy is a nosebleed. Does mama know you both are out here?”

“Wade, mama doesn’ need to know.” The older of the two teens said, stepping closer to Wade.

“Your mama worries about you. Rightfully so. Look where you are on a Saturday night. You’re lucky I’m the man to find you. The rest of those squares would have you in cuffs right now.”

The teens looked down. “You’re nice… you wonn’t do that. Wade please don’t tell mama. We’s just wantin’ to see the suits.”

“I know. I know that’s what you want. Remember the deal we made boys?”

Peter took the flash attachment in his side bag before raising the camera to his right eye. In the viewfinder he watched the detective smile at the kids and he had never felt so proud at the sound of his shutter. He stashed the camera away and remained kneeled by the cars so he could watch the entire encounter.

The detective straightened his back and watched the kids leave, stuffing money in their pockets. He always loved to help Ms. Jones’ and her boys. She was the sweetest little lady whose husband had been tragically beaten to death by a gang of supremacist teens. At first she didn’t trust Wade to handle the case properly because he was white like the rest of them men coming to her home for information. He politely proved to her he was a no bullshit type of cop.

He apprehended the teens; needless to say, they spent little time in a cell. They did however learn not to mess with anyone under Wade Wilson’s care. He may or may not have tied them each up, removed a toe from each other while going into pain staking detail about how this was a small promise from them to never do anything of the criminal nature again or he would return in the middle of the night an take another part of their body, namely their most prized body part.  
Sure, Wade Wilson was in no way going to claim he was pure. He warped the law into his own plans many of times. But he was just, fair, and does not like it when people think they can get away with evil.

He let out a sigh when the sight of the brothers was no more. A quick glance around for any witness, the detective straightened out his brown slacks and the matching suit coat over his white button up shirt. He didn’t bother with straightened the tie, instead he headed into the upscale restaurant where he was supposed to be meeting Peter Parker.

The man in mind was still watching him before he too stood up and straightened his clothing. He opted for his charcoal suit tonight, making sure not to wear the same one Wade had seen him in on Wednesday. Clutching the strap of his side bag, the journalist made his way inside after the man he was meeting, feeling very unsure about this whole hang out.

 

Wade was waiting in the hostess area for him which Peter was very thankful for. It was a clear sign of wanting equality within this evening’s plans.

“Parker. How have you been?” He held out his hand.

“Been great, Wilson. Yourself?” Peter took the hand extended and gave the dutiful four shakes required to polite.

He didn’t fail to notice the way his palm was ghosted with Wade’s fingertips as they released their grips. He also didn’t fail to notice the spark in the blue eyes holding his own. The burning in his cheeks were surely noticed by the detective but the hostess stole their attention from it. She was polite and warm, with a radiance he couldn’t deny. Leading them to a table towards the back per request of Detective Wilson was smooth sailing and she left them to their shared company soon enough.

Both men silently took their suit jackets off and placed them on the back of their chairs before sitting in the elegant chairs across from each other.

“Thank you for inviting tonight, Wilson.” The journalist willed away the blush still on his cheeks.

“Wade, please. And you’re very welcome.” Wade began to unfold his napkin and place it in his lap while looking directly at the smaller man, as if nothing interested him more.

Peter followed in unfolding his napkin, though it was habit not mirroring. Wade spoke again before Peter could respond to his request of being called Wade.

“So, I would like to know as much about you as we can cram into one meal. I’m sure you’ve picked up on how forward I am. I’m going to apologize now if it offends you, it’s just who I am.” The man was resting his hands in his lap, continuing the highly interested gaze he had on Peter.

“Y-Yes. I did pick up on that. As for getting to know me… I can promise I'm boring.” Peter shifted in his seat a bit and fidgeted with his fingers in his lap.

“That can’t be. Especially for someone who captures such important moments in daily life with a camera.”

“I just do my job.” The journalist dropped his blue eyes to his lap for a moment before raising them again.

“Taking photos of an off duty cop protect kids late at night is part of your job?”

The blush nearly gone from his cheeks returned in fervor. “You saw me?”

“Well, no. But I heard the shutter and could only think that the journalist I invited to dinner would be the culprit.” Wade chuckled and looked away this time as if embarrassed. He returned the gaze before too long.

“I’m sorry. It was just… an amazing image. Most cops don’t care for blacks. To see you…”

“Protect two young kids from being assaulted? What’s so amazing about that? It’s my job.”

“Yes… but it was heroic and selfless. You didn’t care if anyone saw you.” Peter watched him with a look of awe.

“Hold there Petey. I ain’t a hero. I’m not even a pure officer. I just… don’t like unwarranted cruelty.”

“You can’t shake my opinion.” Peter nodded this time and a small smile curled his lips and showed off the laugh lines he acquired with age.

Wade just stared which the other man caught onto and quickly questioned.

“Wh-What?”

“No one… No one says those sorts of things about me.” In truth that was half of the cause for Wade’s staring. The smile playing on the other man’s features has made his heart lurch with a fondness he only felt for Ellie. His sweet little Ellie.

“Then they don’t truly look at you, Wade. I mean. I know nothing about you. But I believe in actions. All of yours have been heroic and selfless.”

“Your kids must feel like a hundred bucks everyday with such confidence boosts like this from dear old dad.”

Peter averted his gaze before lighting up at the mention of his children. “I try. They deserve to feel special. Really, all children do.”

“Caring and a catch? Is there anything you can’t do, Petey?” This had Wade leaned forward and rest his elbow on the table so he could hold up his head.

“Wh-What?” Peter’s blush was back, brighter and much redder.

“You’re caring. You’re handsome. You have an eye for truths in the world. It’s the truth. You’re bombshell of a wife is one lucky lady.”

“I-I guess so…”

“Trouble in paradise?”

Peter remained silent, he really didn’t want to be the man who complains about his marriage or even lets the idea slip. But he already had and Wade Wilson wanted to know him. All of him. He was such an easy man to talk to, so maybe this would be okay. “Well… I…”

“I’m divorced if that makes you feel any better. Things were always forced and strange. I’m thankful for the relationship though. I got my daughter out of it.”

“We don’t romantically love each other. We owed our parents our marriage. I’m almost certain she finds that love elsewhere. Which is fine. I just..”

“Want to find that in her for the kids.” Wade nodded and Peter did as well.

“Well, I’m going to be honest, I wanted that too. I’ve never seen it happen. Not to burst your bubble. I’m sorry.”

“No.. It’s okay. I know it won’t. But I can’t leave. I’d rather suffer than be away from my children.” Peter eyes the menu lying on the table. A waiter came then. He gave them water and took their order before leaving promptly.

“What are their names?” Wade asked softly and the smile it brought to Peter’s face melted his heart.

“Benny and May. Yours?”

“Ellie.” The enjoyed their silence with matching smiles. Brandy was brought to the table from when Wade ordered food. The water nodded and left when thanked.

He wasn’t much of talker. So young and uninterested.

 

“Do you ever feel like the missing piece of yourself is someone, not something or some feeling?” Wade again asked quietly while eyeing the brandy in the crystal glass.

“Yes…” Peter answered immediately, he was shocked to hear the detective word his thoughts perfectly.

“ _To finding that missing piece._ ” Wade held up the glass and Peter did the same.

 

* * *

 

He knew he was in trouble when he agreed to come back to his place. He couldn’t even blame his actions on the alcohol because he’d only had the glass at the restaurant. This was all him, and his dark thoughts. It was his craving for being hungered and his own hunger for something more. It was the deepness of Wade Wilson. Their hours of genuine conversation and sharing buried desires and truths.

That large hand was still lost in his now messy umber hair while smooth lips claimed his with a fierceness he was falling victim to. Slender fingers were lost in the blond hair that was longer on the top while the other gripped the white button-up shirt collar. A gasp and soft groan escaped him when those soft lips trailed down his cheek and down his neck. Warm breaths on the sensitive skin made Peter shudder.

The soft music playing behind them was enough to not let the tension be too heavy. In fact it was soothing and made the positive feelings of the moment even more intense.

“W-Wade… I’ve never..” The hand roamed up under the back of his shirt slowed down and began to trace small circles into the skin.

“We can stop.” Wade whispered in a breathy voice as he pulled back to look at the wildly blushing man.

“No. No… I’m just” he paused and closed his eyes, “nervous and unsure.”

“I’m sorry, Petey.” Wade pulled away from the man he had half undressed. He ran his hand over his mouth trying to think. “This… wasn’t a plan. I promise. I didn’t mean to push you. I can’t explain what’s happening…”

Peter nodded and ran his fingers through his own hair. “I-I know…”

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” Wade whispered while eying the pouty lips of the man next to him. He slowly moved the messy strands of hair out of Peter’s eyes and let out a soft sigh.

“This is wrong… We shouldn’t be doing this.” Peter matched the whisper. His eyes betrayed his words, the sadness buried deep within them was highly transparent for the other man to see.

“You don’t really think that, Peter.” The two sat locked in a gaze that was both hungry and morose.

“No… but everyone else does.”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” The statement was firm and final.

He could barely grasp the concept before his face was framed by Wade’s hands and his lips captured in another dizzying kiss. All his protest and fight was gone. This was what Peter wanted, what he’s always wanted. Something that would consume him, someone that would consume him.

The white button up had been unbuttoned in their previous kissing and petting, now Wade was pushing it off and greedily touching any and all revealed skin. His tongue slowly traced Peter’s cupid bow before easily being allowed entrance into the warm mouth. The bitter fruity taste of the brandy was still burned into the tongue his own was teasing.

Peter let out a soft moan which was swallowed down by the larger man wandering his body with his hands. The soft sounds escalated into groans and pleas as Wade’s mouth traveled down his neck and chest leaving redness and saliva sheen in its wake.

“You are absolutely beautiful.” The words vibrated into his stomach drawing a blush along Peter’s cheeks and neck. It only deepened when careful fingers began to undo the belt and buttons of his slacks. All the poor journalist could do was watch through half lidded eyes as the man with obvious experience lifted him and slowly slipped the trousers off of him.

Wade rose to be leaning over Peter with his palms touching the couch on either side of the lying man’s head. His voice was calm and soothing but his eyes were burning with controlled want. “I don’t want to scare you away, Peter. We will do whatever you’re comfortable with. As little and as much you want.”

“I want this… I just don’t know what I’m doing..” Peter closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He felt his chest tighten with nervousness. He listened to the sounds of Wade’s breathing and the lovely voice of Cleve Duncan coming from the radio somewhere behind them, allowing the nerves to calm down some.

Wade smiled down at the man once he opened his eyes. “I’m a bit rusty. So, let’s pretend we are bumbling teens.”

The man lying on his back covered his face and started to laugh. “That sounds even worse!”

“Exactly.” Wade kissed the hands covering the adorably blushing face, “Can I… have you?”

Peter let his hands fall to the sides of his head, fingers tangled into his hair. Breathlessly he responded, “Yes.”

 

A flurry of kisses and touches left Peter gasping and clutching at Wade with one hand while the other was a chew toy for himself to calm down.

The man was an Adonis in looks and the way he pleasured. His tongue and mouth were heaven, swallowing Peter’s body and soul.

Peter’s fingers tingled from the self-inflicted bite wounds, doing anything to tether himself to earth while the hot mouth of his…lover?... smoothed up and down his needy cock. A calloused thumb was firmly pressed to his aching entrance, not breaching but definitely making the journalist aware of the muscle.

A circular motion to the hole tore a throaty sound from Peter. Wade groaned around the swollen member within his mouth. He popped off the cock loud and messily, kissing his way down to kiss and taste the rim he was beginning to breech with his thumb.

“W-Wade!” A whine, a plea, and a compliment all in one, escaping Peter as his hand left Wade’s hair and found the wet length Wade’s mouth was no longer pleasuring.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” The man challenged as he shifted his lower body to rub on the couch. His control was slipping, the now sopping wet hole was too easy to slip into and that is exactly what his index finger did.

Peter gasped loudly before chewing on his fingers again to calm himself. Wade opened his eyes to watch the man he was devouring, the display before him was beyond anything he could fantasize.

“I’m going to make you mine.” He promised to Peter who moaned and nodded.

 

**Devoured.**

**Consumed.**

**Safe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter are more based off the comics in this. Blue eyes included. 
> 
> Shout out to my lovelies: @chainsmokingnun & @ImSoVain!
> 
> You guys encouraged me to write this so here it is. :)


	2. Don't Be Cruel

Soft and powdery blue fabric cushioned his back while a hand roamed his chest. The air between them was heavy with their breaths and desperate hunger. Peter’s icy blue eyes watched the man holding him try to catch his breath.

“D-Does it hurt, baby?”

“Nnno.” Peter arched his back and let out a guttural groan as he became aware of the intrusion inside of him again. His legs wrapping loosely around Wade’s lower back to feel the pressure even more sweetly. 

The time they took touching and exploring each other led them both to be far more excited than planned. Vaseline goes a long way, Peter found out. Making the full length of his new lover a lot less terrifying to take than he’d originally thought.

It took all of Wade’s self-control not to slam into the slender body beneath him. It’s been far too long since he’s had sex with anyone and he didn’t know how he lucked out on finding such a beautiful person to partake. His hand stroked Peter’s sharp jawline with a soft touch before he dipped down the rest of the way to press their lips together again like he was addicted to them. 

Both of his arms rest on the couch beside Peter’s neck and shoulder, his hands lost in the man’s messy hair. He pulled back from the kiss but still close enough to release his breath on his face. Patience was gone as he drank in the seductive imagery: blushing cheeks, messy hair, dilated eyes full of need, and parted reddened lips. The leverage of his footing on the arm rest made the first roll of his hips rip a gasp from the blushing man.

A matching, “Oh, god…” escaped them both. 

Another hip roll turned into another, and another, before it turned into thrusting that had them both groaning. Peter lifted his hands up to clutch at Wade’s bare shoulders. His jaw dropped open and choked moans fell out as the other man shifted to push himself in deeper.

“W-Wade!” He moaned out loud and gripped him tighter. An overwhelming sensation rushed through him, one he’s never experienced before. 

A breathy response from Wade, “It feels like.. your body’s on fire… doesn’t it?” 

“Yes! Ahh..ah!” He clenched his eyes closed as the sensation intensified with the longer and harder thrusts pounding the large appendage inside of him. A familiar sensation flooded him now.

“Wade, I’m..I’m going to-“

“Me too.” He rasped out as he sped up. No joke about bumbling teens, that’s exactly how this felt. They were both already so close. Wade shifted so he could grip Peter’s neglected cock, barely two strokes and the man leaned his head back as he came. His body clamping down on the man inside of him and forcing him to spill deep within him. 

The pair rode out the high of their orgasms before turning into cuddly puddles after separating. Wade kissed Peter’s chest before he spoke in a hoarse shaky tone. “I’m sorry. I intended to pull out.”

Peter shook his head and responded breathlessly. “It’s okay. It was good.”

The smile on Wade’s face sent Peter’s heart into a frenzy of rapid beats, it was one of the most genuine smiles he’s ever seen directed at him. Comparing to…May.

That thought sent a flush to his cheeks and chest. He barely knew Wade Wilson, yet he was already developing feelings so quickly. 

Another kiss to his cheek and he closed his eyes quickly. He felt like he might cry and how embarrassing that would be. 

Wade tilted his head and noticed Peter’s change in demeanor instantly. His fingers found their way to his hair before he spoke. “Peter…Is something wrong?”

When the guy shook his head, Wade pushed him a little further for an answer. “You can tell me… But you don’t have to.”

That’s when the tears actually fell and Wade’s chest clenched as though he has taken several severe blows. He pulled back slightly to look at the slender nude body lightly shaking. He grabbed a throw off the back of the couch and lay down beside the man, covering them both up.

“I’ve never felt this way before…” Peter finally said after calming down. All he could think was how pathetic that must sound to someone like the brute force that was Wade Wilson. The man ran his hand up Peter’s arm before smiling.

“I know what you mean.” Soft fingers brushing along his cheeks to wipe away the remaining wetness left Peter speechless. How can this man be so tender? 

“I should…be getting back.” The words were soft and yet so full of emotions.

Wade didn’t want to see the man so sad; his lips were lazily capturing Peter’s without any further thought. When they finally did pull away, he studied the bright blue eyes looking back at him.

“Would you want to go out again next weekend?”

 

* * *

  
Normally coming home brought an unwanted feeling of sadness. It meant having to see Mary Jane beaming in the least genuine way. After leaving the man he had a phenomenal night with, he was filled with mild anxiety and a happiness he couldn’t quite squash. 

“You must have had fun, Pete.” Mary Jane stated coolly as he walked in their bedroom.

“Yeah. It was nice to go out.” He thanked God that he wasn’t facing his wife, the flush on his cheeks would have revealed more than he was ready to even think about. He heard a soft huff behind him as he undressed. She wasn’t happy. This wasn’t new.

“You needed a friend…” Her tone was so distant that Peter turned his head slightly to register what she said. 

He continued unbuttoning his shirt with Wade on his mind.

Wade wanted to meet again next weekend, and go to a play. It was almost like it would be a date, maybe Wade was considering it one. Peter was unsure how he felt about calling it one.

They obviously were attracted to each other and shared a lot of the same interests, as well as cared about the same things. Wade was funny and genuine. He couldn’t shake how he talked, how he smelled, and how he felt inside of him. He could still feel him, and it made the flush worse. This was bad. He knew he couldn’t be falling for someone so easily. Not at his age and definitely not with a man. 

* * *

  
“You look good.” Wade said in a soft voice as they walked together on the side walk towards the theater. The journalist could feel his cheeks flush as he looked up towards the man. Dinner had felt so tense, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to taste the other man. The cop cracked a smile at the tinged cheeks.

Wade paid for everything despite Peter’s protests. He just shook his head and led them into the building. He made sure to pick more secluded seats for the show _**Spider Webs**_. He wanted to enjoy this for the date that it was. Even if the quiet man he was bringing wasn’t calling this a date. 

Peter followed the man to their seats and looked around at all the couples. So far there was no one around them, which he was thankful for. He really didn’t enjoy sitting next to people. 

“Do you know what this play is about, baby boy?” 

Peter’s cheeks flushed at the pet name. “Isn’t it a crime play?”

“A classic case of lies and questionable characters.”

“I do enjoy Agatha Christie’s work, so this should be good. But, why did you pick this play?”

“Something about the name.” Wade smiled brightly to his friend before the lights dimmed. 

The scene opened and the journalist would have been paying close attention to the narrative if he didn’t have a warm hand moving up his thigh. His eyes averted from the stage to the man next to him. It was then that he realized Wade really did think this was a date. He wanted to believe it was too, he really did. But he was married. And...can two men really go on a date? His bright eyes lowered to his lap to look at the hand resting on his thigh. 

_I’m dating Wade Wilson._

That wasn’t easy to swallow. But it was the truth. This is their second date and they’ve even had sex. His cheeks have never burned this brightly in all of his life. Peter looks up to the stage as the main character answers the phone. His own hand moved up to slowly entwine with the one on his lap. 

Wade turned his head to look at him. Both of them smiled at the acceptance for what this was. 

Even if it was brief, Peter knew he would appreciate his time with Wade. But he wasn’t going to get his hopes up for it being anything other than a complicated friendship.

* * *

  
Complicated friendship barely covered how Peter felt as he sat in the booth of the diner across from the man in uniform during their lunch break nearly a year later. 

A year. A whole year of meeting up nearly every weekend to go on disguised dates and going back to Wade’s house for unbelievable and highly illegal sex. Peter was scared. Among the things he was scared of, admitting he had real feelings for the charming police officer was at the top. 

Wade smiled across the table as he watched the other man be completely lost in thought, “Such a deep thinker that Mr. Parker.”

Peter shifted out of his thoughts and looked at Wade with wide eyes, “What?”

The officer laughed lowly and covered his mouth with his napkin. He shook his head and picked up his burger again. “I just said you were deep in thought. Wanna share with the class?”

He took a bite as he watched the man gather himself awkwardly. “Not especially.”

Wade nodded slowly while he chewed his food. He looked out the windows of the diner to take in the foot traffic as well as the cars. It was nice outside which usually meant more crime. So even though he wanted to enjoy the day, it’s not easy to when you know there will be tons of little brats out stealing bikes. He swallowed his mouthful and looked back to Peter.

“We still on for Saturday?”

This made Peter shift in his seat. Wade let out a soft sigh and set his food down. He looked down at his hands on the table. “So, it’s me then?”

The other man quickly looked towards the bottle of ketchup near the divider of the booth. “We can’t talk about this here, Wade.”

There was a pause that made Peter very uncomfortable. It usually meant that Wade was angry when he was silent. “Then we can talk Saturday.”

“Please don’t be upset. I’ve got a lot going on… I just-“

“Don’t. Don’t lie… okay? I can’t deal with that.” Wade slipped out of his seat and threw down some bills before he grabbed his hat and looked down at Peter.  
“I can’t deal with that from you.” He nodded to Peter who looked like he might be absolutely sick at the request. 

Peter watched the officer leave while he sat dumbfounded. He had been acting strange, it was true. He wasn’t lying to him though. Or…was he?

He didn’t want to hurt Wade’s feelings with his own insecurities. It wasn’t fair to Wade to act this way. The man had done everything he could to assure Peter that what he was doing what horribly wrong. Even though they both knew it was. He was technically cheating on his wife, and performing illegal acts. Even though Peter knew Mary Jane had other lovers, he had never expected to do the same to her. It wasn’t like they were hurting each others feelings, just the idea of marriage and commitment. Which is what hurt him the most. He felt like a fraud. 

He shifted out of the booth and grabbed his shoulder bag slowly. This is not how he wanted to spend his time with Wade. He wanted to hear about his day so far, and how he spent his evening with Ellie the night before. He wanted to tell him how May won her school spelling bee. 

A long sigh escaped his lips as he gathered up his courage to leave and finish the rest of his day at work. There was no way he was going to be okay when he got home, but he would just have to fake it.  
  


* * *

 

He opened the front door and was met with the smell of roast and potatoes wafting from the kitchen beyond the dining room. After gently closing the door he was greeted by eager hugs and loving praise. “Dad!”

Peter lifted his daughter into a warm hug. She was slowly becoming a proper lady. He long gave up carrying her, but he still enjoyed picking her up into a hug. He would do it until she asked him not to. He hoped she never would. 

“How was your day?” He asked her with a big smile on his face. She returned the smile as he set her down and removed his coat. He couldn’t believe how she more and more looked grownup. He teeth were no longer so big and awkward. 

“I was invited to the county spelling bee!” 

“Wow! That’s impressive.”

“You and mom would have to sign papers…” She seemed hesitant to mention the competition to him. He assumed it was more towards Mary Jane. She wanted the children to be more athletic and social oriented. While he wanted them to do what interested them, even if it included more intellectual areas. May was very intelligent. He wanted to help her flourish if she chose that direction.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” He patted the top of her and smiled again. Looking to the living room he saw Benny engrossed in cartoons. Walking in to the dimly lit room he ruffled the messy hair atop his son’s head before leaning down to kiss it. 

“How was school, Benny?”

“Fine.” He was almost pouting in annoyance at having his tv time interrupted.

“How was practice?” Peter knew that was all the boy cared about. It was ambitious and very much so like his mother.

“Fine.” 

Typical of his boy to be so standoffish, again like his mother. He nodded and kissed his head again before walking through the dining room to the kitchen. 

Mary Jane’s hair was longer and pulled back with string. She seemed to enjoy the housewife status, adorned with the latest makeup, hair style, dress, and handmade apron. She looked back at him as she stirred the contents of a pot.

“Hi, Honey.” She said softly before returning her attention to the stove. He moved around the island and placed a brief kiss to her cheek before answering her greeting.

“Hi.”

A side glance in his direction, and he knew she could see he was holding something in but didn’t question it. They don’t talk about things. Never have. 

“Did you remember that I will be gone this weekend?” Her tone was still soft, but definitely holding an emotion he picked up on. Resentment. He turned on the faucet and started watching his hands.

“With _Sophia_ ” He couldn’t help return the resentment. She inhaled sharply and turned her head to him.

“Do you really want me to say his name? I’m being polite to you and my family.”

Peter pulled the towel from the counter and dried his hand slowly after turning off the water. “I understand, Mary Jane.”

It was true, he did understand. But she acted like her unhappiness was his fault. And to a point, he did the same. They had never romantically loved each other. They chose to stay and chose to love each other like family. But it stopped there. They couldn’t find that burning passion and breathless love they wanted in each other. 

Mary Jane swallowed thickly and looked back to the pot. “I know”

He stepped away from her and made his way to the living room to sit on the couch opposite his children. The tv was loud and boring enough for him to lose himself in the thoughts of the weekend. He really needed to talk to Wade before then. They had made plans to take the kids to the carnival in town. But if he was angry with him, he may not want to. 

Dinner was ready, eaten, and cleaned up in a blur. The children were ready for bed and being tucked in in a blur as well. Ignoring the tension between him and MJ was a blur too. He was too upset with himself over treating Wade like a burden. The man did so much for him and yet Peter was still fighting the thoughts of being gay. He didn’t like it the idea of that title at all. But he loved Wade. It was confusing and jumbling his idea of who he was.

* * *

  
“Did you have a meeting?”

“W-Well no. I just have some information that I think Officer Wilson would like to hear.” That sounded like a horrible lie coming out of Peter’s mouth. Which it was. He just wanted to talk to Wade before Mary Jane left this evening.

“What was your name?” The receptionist wasn’t too happy about having to let a reporter into the lion’s den. He beehive hairdo and cat eye glasses were very fitting for her age. Heavily rouged cheeks included in the horrible ensemble of clothes.

“Peter Parker.” He said lowly to her. She nodded and rang the line needed to connect to Wade’s office.

“Yeah?” Peter had to fight the smile threatening to spread across his lips as he heard the husky voice of his lover over the intercom. 

“There’s a reporter by the name of Parker here. He says he has information for you on a recent case.” He could almost roll his eyes as he gripped his side bag tighter. He didn’t say anything about a case. But he supposed he should have.

“…send him in” Peter couldn’t help but feel hurt by the tone Wade had used to allow him in. He was still upset and this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. The receptionist told him the direction to take and he thanked her profusely before darting through the open space swarming with an absurd amount of testosterone and coffee. 

He most certainly got looks as he walked past the little groups of officers chatting each other up or going over a case. Peter knew he was notoriously awkward and appeared like delectable prey for the alpha type of men. He still held his head high, hair parted and tamed perfectly for once, as he made his way to the back office.

A quick couple knocks on the door and he heard Wade tell him to come in. He was looking through files intently as Peter entered and swiftly closed the door behind him. He looked around to see that this was actually a pretty private room.

“Unless you can tell me the names of the recent stabbing suspect, you’re not here with information. You just came to talk.” Wade didn’t look up from the files and Peter watched him briefly before clearing his throat.

“I just came to talk.”

Silence fell between them. The officer was planning his words wisely while the journalist squirmed under the dismissive treatment.

“Wade… I’m really sorry for how I treated you, how I’ve been treating you.”

Deep blue eyes rose from the files as he laid them down on his desk. “How were you treating me?”

Peter knew this tactic, rewording someone’s statement to see if they will falter and change their story and/or to see if they understood the wrong they’ve committed. “I was being closed off, rude, embarrassed about being in public with you even though you loyally respect my fear of being caught.”

Wade leaned back in his chair while his hands folded over his stomach. He was scanning Peter’s face for any sign of lying. He accepted there was none, and that his baby was telling the truth. He rose from his chair slowly and walked around his desk. “I appreciate you coming to me and being humble enough to apologize.”

A smile spread on his lips as he stalked towards him, his hands immediately on the suit coat buttons covering Peter’s stomach. A matching smile plastered to Peter’s face as he felt those strong and very talented hands.

“Ellie is excited for tomorrow. How about May and Benny?” 

Peter nodded as he felt those hands get the buttons undone and smooth across the button down thinly covering his stomach and sides. “They are really excited to go to the carnival with you. They think you are the coolest thing and haven’t even met you yet.”

Small amused chuckles passed between their shared space. Wade’s hands gripped at Peter’s hips and pulled him forward, “Now I’m even more thrilled to take your family out.”

It never failed, and he knew it would always be like this. His lover had a way of making him feel so mushy and soft inside. The pink tinge to his cheeks wasn’t new and had become very common when he was around Wade. The man had a way with words, his touch was always so precise, his voice was authoritative and so expressive, and those big blue eyes were both mesmerizing and haunting. Peter was constantly reminded with how much he actually loves Wade Wilson, and the thought was terrifying.

He’d never loved anyone in this way. He had never held onto something like this. Being with Wade was like freefalling with no safety procedures made known. Just fall and let the air and soul guide you. 

He was certainly being guided by something other than himself right now. Wade’s hands were on his body, picking him up and guiding his back onto the mounds of files and papers on his desk. His mouth was no longer in his control either, Wade was claiming it heatedly. 

Wade pulled back and smiled down at the concerned eyes reaching for him. 

“Wade…” 

“Do you trust me?” One of those perfectly shaped light brown nearly blonde eyebrows perked.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation.

“So, if I tell you we won’t get caught in here… you trust me?”

Peter swallowed around the tightness in his throat and nodded. His voice was quiet even for this small shared space, “yes.”

It didn’t take much convincing. The blush on the journalist’s face grew brighter as lips were on him again, and warm hips pressed against his own. 

Over the past amazing year he has spent so much time with Peter, he wondered when things would start to slip. Peter had been acting very standoffish from the beginning but slowly warmed up. He had been certain that the other man was in love with him. Until recently, when he grew cold again. He may be able to take a lot, but Wade did in fact have limits. He didn’t want to be viewed as an obligation. Yesterday was their first real argument. He had expected Peter to completely blow him off. It was surprising that here he was, in Wade’s office, apologizing.

Every inch of Wade’s body was on fire with pride and happiness knowing that Peter trusted him. He could barely contain himself as his fingers hurriedly unbuckled the belt in the loops of the suit pants covering the long slender legs wrapped around his back.

That blush covering such soft pale skin did things to him he never knew possible. 

“You’re perfect, Petey.” Wade huffed out against the reddened ears as he snaked his hand into the loosened pants. Soft sounds hit his ears as his hand wrapped around the needy retrained erection.

“Wade, please… please.” Peter’s big emotion riddled blue eyes pleaded up towards Wade. His fingers raking through the short blonde hair on the sides of his head as his eyes poured over the rugged features. Wade had a tendency to tease and take things frustratingly slow like he was savoring every last sound coming out of his mouth. 

“You know I love to hear you beg.” His voice dripped with overwhelming sensuality and made Peter whimper. It grew more desperate as he felt the hardened heat of Wade’s groin press against his ass again and the calloused hand around his cock begins to stroke. The slight graze of the holstered hand gun on Wade’s hip against his under thigh sent a shiver through him. 

All the papers on Wade’s desk shifted some even fluttering to the floor as Wade ground against him harder. Too engrossed in containing their sounds and enjoying the feel of the other to care about the mess. 

* * *

 

Leaving the station nearly an hour later was certainly awkward. The promise of not being interrupted had been held which made Peter feel somewhat better. All the eyes on him as he exited the private office set his anxiety on fire. Even though Wade was standing in the doorway with arms folded across his chest glaring at his fellow officers. 

The drive home was uneventful much like the walk to his car. Even though he was about to walk into the home he shared with his wife after having just had sex with his lover, he was glad to be home. He was starting to settle on the idea of loving Wade and the idea of staying with Mary Jane strictly for appearance. It wasn’t what either of them wanted but for their children they would do anything. 

He grabbed his bag and stepped out of his Bel Air, scanning the neighborhood for prying eyes. He would have to explain away Mary Jane leaving for a week but was hoping to wait as long as possible to do so. Taking one more moment to soak in his surroundings, Peter noted that for a Friday it was rather quiet.

 

“Welcome home, Peter.” Mary Jane smiled back at him from the couch. Her hair, make up, and clothing were more suggestive than normal. It actually brought a smile to his lips. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, “Hello, MJ. You look beautiful.”

She held her smile and nodded to him. The designer carryon bag on the floor beside her was one of those rounded ones that Peter quite understood the functionality of. He straightened and looked around the living room and at the stairs. 

“Where are the kids?” He asked while eyeing the parts of the house he could see from the den. 

“They are doing their homework. They said they wanted to get everything done so they could enjoy the carnival.” Her tone wasn’t so sweet anymore, pulling Peter’s attention back to her.

“Officer Wilson this, Officer Wilson that.” 

Peter licked his dry lips and swallowed around the painful knot. He had only told the kids so much, but they ran away with the rest of it. The idea of spending the day with a cop excited both of them more than he expected. May was more excited about meeting a girl her age, claiming all the girls at her school were ‘very uninteresting’.

“I hope you know what you’re doing…” She said lowly. She knew, without them having to talk about it, what Wade was to him. Peter had to fight back the bitterness attempting to creep in. This was coming from someone who was leaving her children for a week to meet up with her lover in California.

“I’m only going to say this once, Mary Jane: Worry about yourself and I will worry about me.” It wasn’t overly threatening but he was growing tired of her backhanded comments. “I want you to have fun and be happy this weekend. Can you wish the same for us?”

He could hear her long inhale and equally as long exhale. “Yes.”

Peter nodded and looked at the analog clock on the wall before turning back to her. “I’ll get the kids ready.”

* * *

 

> NEW YORK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
>  PANAM 6P  
>  MARY JANE PARKER  
>  SEP. 8 .56

  
Mary Jane stared down at the ticket in her lap as her husband drove her to the airport. Something about this ticket felt final. It was unsettling, but she had been thinking it for a long time now. Peter was safety, Peter was security, Peter was home even if they didn’t love each other. Even with this being true, she was unhappy. 

She moved her head to look back at May and Benny, both looking out their respective windows. May was a brilliant twelve year old, with such elegance that she didn’t even know she possessed yet, all knowing green eyes, and a life altering smile. Benny, her precious Benjamin, he looked more like her than Peter. His eyes were just as green as his sister’s, hair the same amber color, and for eleven he was a typical apathetic boy. She wanted to give him the world, wrap it up in adorable gift paper and have him open it every day. 

He was the love of her life. He didn’t even know it. May was the love her life too but in a completely different way. She was too smart for Mary Jane to connect with. It hurt in a way but she loved her all the same. 

Something told her to look at her babies right now, really look at them. They both looked up at her and smiled. She returned it, and they went back to looking out again. Something inside her hurt, it was a feeling she couldn’t quite explain. She looked forward again to see they were pulling up to the drop off curb of the airport. Eugene was meeting her just inside, and she didn’t want the kids to see. 

She looked at Peter. He turned his head to meet her eyes. Her smile was the saddest he’s ever seen. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Peter.”

He nodded slowly and watched his wife climb out of the car. She quickly gathered up May and Benny in her arms when they climbed out of the car too. He tuned out exactly what she was saying to them, something about it felt too private. Once the car shifted with the weight of his children climbing back into their seats he looked back at them.

They were all smiles. May nearly shrieked. “We can’t wait to go to the carnival dad!” 

Peter smiled brightly at his adorably happy children. He looked past them at Mary Jane stepping to a tight hug with… of course. The boy she was in love with in high school. They both looked happy though. He smiled anyway and turned around.

“Let’s be sure to get our homework done tonight so we can enjoy the carnival!”

The kids laughed as he turned on the radio and took them home.  
  


* * *

 

The sun was just beginning to set behind the near six hundred foot tall Ferris wheel out in the open field. Cars were lined in nearly considerate straight lines in the till plush grass on this cool September night. As Peter stood by his baby blue Bel Air in the parking plot he took in the sight of the lights and sounds of the traveling carnival up ahead. Laughter and dinging were the loudest sounds, next to the music, but out here you could hear crickets chirping lightly over it. Serene and nearing perfection. 

**Nothing is ever this perfect.**

“You ready to go in, Petey?” Wade called over the hood of the car from the driver’s side. 

Peter turned his head to look at the gorgeous blond man who drove him and his children here. He smiled sweetly and lowered his eyes to his equally as beautiful darker skinned daughter with curly dark locks rolling down her shoulders. Her big hazel eyes were staring up at him in wonder. A hand wrapped in his and looked down to see May beaming up at him. Benny standing on the other side of him scouting out the entire set up, no doubt trying to catch a glimpse at the games he repeatedly claimed he was going to beat on the drive here.

“I’m ready. Are you guys ready?!” He shifted his demeanor for the kids, even as Wade gave him a questioning look. They all whooped with excitement and started dragging their dad’s towards the large open mouth gates where the ticket masters waited.

 

Ellie and May wanted food the moment they walked in, but Benny wanted to scope out the games. Peter looked up at Wade who was watching Benny intently. Wade gave Peter a really large and cheesy grin, but there was more to his eyes. 

“I’ll take Benny to find the good games. We will be back. Be good for Peter, Ellie!” 

Peter had never seen Benny smile that way before as he nudged Wade’s arm and Wade messed up his perfectly tamed amber hair. Ellie giggled at the boys wandering off before she grabbed Peter’s free hand opposite of May. “Dad likes to mess with vendors. It’s how he wins all the games. He’s wearing his badge and has his gun on his hips, one look and they tend to back up on being cheaters.”

May perked up, “That’s the best tactic ever!”

The girls pulled Peter towards the food vendors, not really paying any attention to him. He realized quickly that the hand holding was a way to butter him and his wallet up for cash. It seemed like a mutual agreement Ellie and May had formed within the last hour of being together. 

For twelve year olds, they were brilliant little monsters.

“So, Peter… Can we ride some rides?” Ellie asked with a mouth full of French fries, her eye brow cocked and demeanor suggesting she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Peter couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips. She was so much like Wade, that is was ridiculous.

“Yeah! Dad! Can we??” May perked up again and looked at her dad with gigantic doe eyes. And that is his daughter. 

“Of course. Just finish eating alright?” He lifted the cup towards his face to take a sip through the straw while watching the girls nod furiously and shovel food in their mouth. 

Both girls had dressed in tea length skirts. May’s skirt was red plaid while Ellie’s skirt was blue plaid of a different style. Both were in cardigans and bobby socks. Peter and Wade both made a face when they met tonight. The girls were dressing to impress. What better place to meet a cute boy…or girl they both had thought quietly.

Ellie kept peeking at May and May would just smirk with a mouth full of food and look back down. Peter set his cup down. He knew the girls were going to try something. He didn’t know what though.

The girls stood up, holding their trash in their hands. “Ready!”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.” He picked up his trash and they all head towards the garbage pin closest to the rides. 

The two pre-teens looked around slowly, deciding which ride they wanted. Ellie leaned in to whisper to May making the girl blush and nod. “Dad, can we go on the Ferris Wheel??” 

“Sure, but there’s a rule.” 

They both stopped and looked up at him. “I don’t care if they are sexier than the king himself. Don’t walk off with them. If Wade AND I have to come find you, you will not have a pleasant time like this again. Fair enough?”

Ellie covered her mouth and nodded, May’s eyes were large as she nodded. 

“Yes, dad.” “Yes, Mr. Parker.”

“You have twenty minutes by yourself. I expect to see you standing right in front of me in exactly twenty minutes.” He looked at his watch and held out some money. The girls snatched the money and ran.

Of course he followed them.

He watched them pay for tickets to the Ferris wheel and get on. He leaned against a booth and watched the car his daughter and Ellie were in. His mind began drift. The thought of living with Wade, it’s one he’s been having a lot lately. The thought of waking up every morning and be held close by muscled arms, and to be kissed good morning with true feelings. The idea was certainly one he would be happy with. He knew Wade would cook breakfast every morning too. He could kiss Wade as they left for work, and kiss all three of the children as they head off to school. May would have a girl her age to be a real friend and Benny would have an athletic dad like he’s always wanted. 

It was such a beautiful thought. One he knew he could never actually have. 

He sighed and looked down at his watch. The girls had eight minutes left. 

A warm hand smoothed across his back and he turned his head back to see Wade holding two well-crafted dolls. Peter smiled and looked down to see Benny grinning wildly up at Wade, his own hands full of a marionette.

“Were those prizes?” He asked incredulously.

“Not until Wade put his hand on his gun!” His son was practically jumping out of his skin with glee.

Wade’s eyes widened. “We gotta work on your secret keeping skills, Benny Boy.”

“No! They are perfectly fine as is.” Peter shook his head. “Ellie did say you liked messing with vendors.”

“Well, yeah. I don’t like being cheated out of things like this.” He laughed and nudged Peter with his shoulder before looking around. “Where are the girlies?”

“On the Ferris wheel.” He looked down at his watch. “They have three minutes to be standing right in front of me before a very real threat becomes reality.”

He smiled as Wade’s eyebrow cocked. “Peter Parker threatened his and my daughter? Did Ellie laugh?”

“She tried not to at least. But May knows I’m serious.”

“Oh, no. I know you’re serious. Ellie thinks everything is funny. Well, let’s just see how they manage.”

The boys stood at the booth and watched as the Ferris wheel came to another stop. It was completely dark now, and the lights of all the rides were beautiful and some where even blurred in a way that Peter found positively alluring. 

One minute. 

Wade had a smile on his face that was similar to a sibling wanting to see the other sibling be in trouble. Benny had a similar look. Peter just shook his head and began to count down. 

At thirty seconds, two huffing pre-teen girls leaned over and held their knees in front of him. Wade and Benny tried their hardest to contain their laughter, especially as Ellie stood up and nudged Peter’s arm with her knuckles. “thirty…seconds….to spare!”

He moved forward while laughing and scooped both girls into a hug. “Thank you for respecting me, ladies."

Peter leaned in between them. "Why were you being so secretive?"

Ellie grinned wildly, "I bet May that I could spit on a guys head from the very top."

May giggled and nodded furiously, "It was impressive."

He shook his head and pulled back. "How about we all ride some real rides?”

 

The five of them spent nearly four hours at the carnival, riding every ride they had, and trying nearly every type food they had. Peter had never seen his children have so much fun before, and he loved how happy Ellie looked. And Wade… beautiful Wade was all smiles and charm. He wondered if he looked as happy as he felt.

This was the best he’s felt in so long. 

All the lights starting being shut down slowly and the little family made their way back to the car. Each climbing into the seat they arrived in. Wade took the driver’s seat and handed the dolls back to the girls, who were madly in love with the beautifully handcrafted art that he had won for them. Even though they were past the doll stage, it was a thoughtful and loving gesture. 

Wade turned back towards the front and made eye contact with Peter. The smile shared between them was something far more intimate than they’d shared in the entire year of knowing each other. Their smiles reached their eyes. True happiness. 

“Alright, it’s past everyone’s bedtime. Let’s get you guys home.”  
  


* * *

 

Peter woke up the next morning to a loud knocking on the door. He checked the clock, five after seven. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Stepping into his slippers quickly, he headed down the stairs to the front door. He peeked out to see a cop car parked in his driveway. Wade didn’t say anything about showing up.

He opened the door to two officers, but neither were the one he was hoping for. 

His brows furrowed. “Can I help you officers?”

The man as tall as Wade removed his cap, revealing short brown hair. The other was more his own height. He too removed his cap, revealing a bald head. “Mr. Parker? Is your wife Mary Jane Parker?”

“Yes…?”

The tall one nodded and stepped forward. “There seems to have been a horrible automobile accident last night, and the Los Angeles Police sent us two bodies this morning with identification. One Mary Jane Parker and Eugene Thompson were believed to be the two in the car. I’m sorry, Mr. Parker. This isn’t an easy thing to do, but we need you to identify the body.”

The world grew loud and bright. Everything seemed to be rushing away from him and back so suddenly. He had to force himself to breathe. His first reaction was anger towards Flash, Eugene, for taking the mother to his children away. But that quickly absolved into sadness, sadness for his children. His trembling fingers found their way to his lips. 

This can’t be the truth. It just can’t be.

Sudden and hot searing in his eyes were barely a warning for the painful tears that fell down his cheeks. “M-My kids are still asleep… I can’t… I can’t tell them until I know for sure.”

The pair nodded, wearing their unwavering mask of condolences. 

Peter shook a bit in his spot, he looked back in his house. “I’m going to get dressed and call Officer Wilson. He can help me with the children. Come..come in and make yourself at home while I get..dress.”

 

“Hello?” the voice on the other end of the phone was scratchy from sleep.

“…Wade?” Peter knew it sounded weak and pathetic but he couldn’t manage anything else. 

“Baby?” He heard shuffling on the other end. “What’s wrong?”

He wasn’t sure how to word this without seeming callous. “Some officers just showed up… They said…They said there was an accident.” He inhaled sharply through the tears and said as quietly as possible, “Mary Jane is dead and they want me to go with them to identify the body…I need someone here with May and Benny… I can’t leave them alone. Wade, please.”

The voice he needed to hear broke through the overwhelming cloud of sadness, “Ellie and I will be right over. I’ll be right there. Okay?”

 

He wasn’t sure how long the phone had been disconnected. He wasn’t even sure when he set it back on the receiver. He didn’t know what was going on even as those warm arms wrapped around him and that voice he needed to hear started soothing him.

“Petey… Hey. Officer Barnum and Harris are going to drive you to the Medical Examiner’s office, okay? I’m going to stay here with May and Benny. Ellie and I brought some games. They don’t know anything yet. They aren’t awake. I won’t say anything to them. We can talk once you get back home okay?”

He nodded as he was guided to his feet and out of the room. Once he was back in the living room, small arms wrapped around his back. Peter looked down and stroked the dark hair falling down the back of Ellie’s dress. She pulled back and smiled at him. 

He smiled back at her even if it was forced and let the other officers lead him out of the house and to the patrol car.

 

The drive was a blur of lights, glares, cars, and buildings. A question floated in the car but he didn’t quite know what to say to it. “How do you know, Wilson?”

The blur stopped. He looked up at the bald officer who opened the back seat door for him. If he didn’t feel so weak he probably could have managed normal human behavior, instead he just climbed up out of the seat and shuffled past him. 

He had never been inside this building even though he saw it nearly every day. It wasn’t special but it gave off the appearance of cleanliness and secrets. 

The doors opened.

Clean. Smell and sight.

Quietly the officers in front of him talked to the woman behind the desk. More nodding and pleasantries followed, and Peter was starting to feel ill. He really didn’t want to look at the dead body of his wife. He had agreed to identify Flash too. Two dead bodies. 

He shook when a man walked through the glass door and motioned for them to come with him. His name was forgotten quickly. Peter had no intention of remembering any of these people. 

Long pristine medical halls stretched before him and beside him. This place was bigger than it looked.

The man stopped them in front of a ceiling to waist glass wall. He motioned to the glass and Peter turned his head. He had to swallow back the anxiety threatening to climb out of his throat. Inside the room was a man in full surgical gear. He was looking towards Peter who was practically hugging himself. 

Two long white sheets lay on two of four metal tables. He was patiently waiting with his hands by one of the lumpy sheets. 

“Mr. Parker, are you ready?” 

Peter stared at the sheet inside the glass and nodded slowly. Back came the white to reveal lots of pink, red and some black. His eyes focused. Messy and flowing red hair was tucked under her head. Normally perfectly pale skin was tinged pink and purple from cuts and bruises. Perfectly pouty lips split open. She still looked like a Hollywood star. Even in death. He lowered his head and inhaled sharply.

“On-On her hip…” Peter looked up slowly. The man who led them in talked into the speaker. 

“Describe any irregularities on her hip.”

“Subject has two crescent scars, approximately two and a half centimeters long, located on the outer hip.”

 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. 

In the small room before him, cold and immobile, lay Mary Jane Parker. The mother to his children. His wife. He exhaled slowly. In the very same room lay Eugene Thompson. The man she truly loved, and found utter happiness in. Peter took some sort of solace in that. She died with the person she was hopelessly and foolishly in love with.

 

He hoped that one day…

Their children will understand this.

For now…

Their mom is gone.

There will be nothing beside that pain for a long while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Okay. So... This took a while XD  
> Thank you everyone who's encouraged me to keep this big boy going! You all rock.


	3. Do the Locomotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: rape & homophobic violence  
> Look for [***] and go to the next [***] to jump the scene

A vivid, grainy, and hazy scene spread as far as Peter could see as he stepped over the threshold to his family’s home. The dining room looked used but clean and the smell of maple syrup and butter filled his nostrils as he inhaled. The kitchen looked tidied, the stairs were tidied, and the shoes lined along the bench against the wall diver to the den were tidy. Even with the new addition of blue suede girls shoes and very clean men’s derby shoes larger than his own.

His eyes shifted to the den as he closed the front door quietly. The sound of giggles and silly voices were a refreshing sip of normalcy. He wanted to hold onto them as long as possible, never turning them into cries of despair. Something he couldn’t do no matter how much he wanted to.

Slipping out of his shoes and setting them next to Wade’s washed him with mixed feelings. Love, admiration, resentment, disgust, and sadness. Wade would make this better. He held Peter’s heart.

He had to face his children. He had to tell them the ugly truth. He had to watch their world shatter and hold the broken pieces until they could all be put back together.

Calloused hands gently cupped his face, concerned icy blue eyes peered down at him to ask a question there was no need to verbalize. Peter just closed his eyes and his lip trembled.

Wade was always so warm, so soft, and made his heart swell with a happiness he desperately needed. Wade's breath was just as warm, “I’m sorry, Petey.”

All Peter had the strength for was clinging to the man holding him, stroking his hair, and whispering little supportive coos.

“I’m here for you, baby.”

“I… I have to tell them.”

“You can do this, and I’m here to help.”

“I don’t think I can handle seeing them so sad…”

“You can and will. All you can do is support them.”

Peter nodded slowly and Wade released him from his tight embrace. “I’ll come right back okay… Ellie and I will give you guys some time alone.”

The officer looked in the den and motioned for Ellie to come with him as Peter entered the den. It was almost noon and he had a plan. He leaned down and stroked Ellie’s cheek, “Let’s make the Parkers some of our special occasion food.”

Her eyes lit up as she hurriedly whispered, “I bet they’ve never tried chimichangas!”

“Most people haven’t. Lucky for you that dad has travelled, huh?” He winks and she kisses his cheek. He takes her hand and they head out to bigger grocers in town.

 

A long exhale escapes Peter as he moves to where his children sat on the floor looking up at him. May’s lips ready to speak but he gently pet her hair and sat down on the couch.

“Come sit with me.”

Keeping his breathing steady and mind calm the best he could as his children climbed from the floor to sit on either side of him on the couch. To start such a deep conversation with his pre-teen children would perhaps be the hardest thing he would do.

Peter knew he could do this.

“I love you both very much. You know that, right?”

May and Benny looked up at him with large concerned eyes as they nodded. He folded his hands in his lap and looked to both of them before looking forward.

“Last night, mom was in an accident in LA and… She died.”

The silence was deafening, the emotions coursing through both of his children felt like vibrations against each of his sides. May’s cries broke the silence and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her to him.

Benny sat in shock while his sister sobbed.  Peter watched his son, not wanting to push him into affection. He eventually placed a hand on his back and the boy crumbled into his side as well.

“I’m so sorry.” Peter cooed to them, tears fell unchecked down his cheeks. They were for Mary Jane, but were more for the loss his children were experiencing.

He understood the loss all too well. He was younger than they are now when he lost both of his parents. He knew there was nothing he could say to fix this. But he could offer support and love when they needed it.

May’s fingers curled into his shirt as more tears fell while Benny just silently soaked his father’s shirt with tears.

Sitting like this for so long left him in a haze, even as he heard his front door open. He watched Wade and Ellie enter quietly and head into the kitchen. Having Wade here was more than he could ask for. Wade was calm, Wade was peace.

An hour and a half of different delicious smells hitting the three Parkers eventually calmed the children. Wade walked in the dining room in an apron, followed by Ellie in a matching one.

For the first time today, Peter smiled. He knew his children were too, even if the underlying pain consumed it again. A brief smile is better than nothing.

Motioning to the table, Wade was letting Peter know to have the kids come eat. He nodded and said quietly.

“Mr. Wilson made food, you don’t have to eat. I hope you will come try though.”

As he stood up May clung, walking right alongside him to the dining room. Benny took his time to follow.

They all sat down and looked over the food sitting in bowls, on plates, and the homemade drinks. Peter caught Wade’s gaze and another smile pulled at his lips when he noticed the comforting look on the man’s face.

Ellie stood beside May who immediately grabbed at the darker complexion hand and looked up. Ellie smiled down at May and rested her head atop the others, curly brown hair contrasting reddish straight hair. She leaned down to whisper something that made May nod and get up to move into the seat next to Ellie.

Wade took May’s seat and gently elbowed Benny. He looked up at the taller man with a horribly sullen and broken expression. The older man smiled and quietly spoke to the ten year old.

“I brought my gun like I promised. If you can promise not to tell your dad, I can take you out later… show you how to use it.”

Benny’s eyes lit up almost immediately, a smile that Peter has never seen spread across his lips as he nodded. He heard the two talking of course, but he would let Benny find whatever comfort he needed. Even if it was a very dangerous one with the man he loved.

It should be shocking how easily his children fell into the comfort of Ellie and Wade, but it just wasn’t shocking at all. This… This could be normal. A family. The thought filled Peter with a sense of dread and need.

He wanted to fall into Wade, more than he already had. Love him more than he already did.

Peter looked over the food as Wade told them all what it was and begged them all to eat. He pulled one of the ‘chimichangas’ onto his plate and cut into it. It touched his tongue and was as perfect as the man who made them.

He was in love with Wade, his children loved Wade, and he was okay with that.

 

-

 

The months following the sudden tragedy, that made Peter Parker a widow, were far from easy. A rollercoaster of tears, laughs, not getting out of bed, and wanting to stay out of the house altogether. He made sure to keep his children on their routines with occasional exceptions, like when the world felt too uncertain for either of them. He knew that normalcy no matter how different it was now, was important. They would thank him later.

Nearly every day Wade was at their house with Ellie. They were doing do much for the Parkers, and Peter couldn’t express his gratitude nearly as much as he felt it. There was always music playing in the house, smells of food, and carefree laughter.

Peter loved seeing his daughter bond with a girl her age, always talking to each other in their own language and writing out stories of love and friendship with one another. And he loved seeing his son blossom into a young man with the help of someone he considered a hero. Wade was always sharing stories and tips, building models of cars and spaceships with him, playing baseball with him, teaching him how to shoot a gun and fish.

On the nights Ellie would sleepover with May, Wade would sleepover too. Unbeknownst to the children he was sleeping on Mary Jane's side of the bed. Was it so wrong? He was already stepping into her role everywhere else. In their hearts, in their kitchen, at their games and tournaments. Why would it be so unfathomable for Wade to slip into Mary Jane's role permanently? Publicly to the children.

Peter thought about it a lot. Knew that some day they may find out and hate him for keeping it a secret. But what if they hated him for even loving the _man_ at all? It was complicated. Too complicated for young minds. Mommy loved Eugene, daddy loves Wade. Mom died. Dad moved Wade in. God, he sounded horrible when he thought about it. Wade wasn't even moved in the house, even though he desperately wanted him to be. But they wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed, the children would find out in a more disturbing way than he wanted.

Eventually. He settled for eventually telling them. For now, he led Wade up the stairs quietly.

**Click**

"God I've missed you today." His arms wrapped around Wade's strong neck and he kissed him. With passion, with fervor. So needy for attention that he would settle for being pushed away as much as he would being kissed back. His children were coping beautifully. While he was coping with the body of the man holding him tightly.

"I couldn't even think straight at work. Your lips were on my mind all day" Wade pulled his lover closer after his own response. He didn't like leaving Peter every day. He wanted to be here, making him sigh with sweet relief and adoration. To see him smile. To see him flush when he was told he was beautiful. Wade wanted it all, all the time.

Peter sighed as Wade ran his mouth down his carotid. He needed it more than air, more than anything he’d ever needed. Especially tonight, when he’d finally packed up some of MJ’s things and put them in the attic.

As if the officer could read his mind, Wade moved his hands up the slender back of his grieving lover. He’s been here, in a rough spot of grief. He pulled back and shifted his hands towards Peter’s chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. “

Tingles ran down Wade’s spine as Peter sighed lovingly and rested his cheek against his own. “You’re so kind.” He placed a kiss on his jaw. “So loving.” Another kiss to his neck. “So beautiful, Wade.”

A smile spread across Wade’s face, arms wrapping around Peter as he spoke towards the ceiling. “Peter… I love you.”

“Y-you…” Peter pulled back to look at Wade, struggling to breathe.  They hadn't said it. Peter didn't think they ever would. “I love you.” He smiled, “I love you.”

Their lips met heatedly, feet shuffling towards the bed. Peter’s back hit the bed, his mind and heart on an ecstatic and desperate repeat. “I love you. Wade, yes, I love you. I-”

Words turned to moans as fingers caressed, bodies pressed together. He loves Wade. More than he even knew.

 

-

 

Two years flew by without Peter realizing it. His children now teenagers, all three of them. While Ellie didn’t call him dad, he certainly considered her his daughter. The beautiful teen and her handsome father had been living with him and his children for some time now. It just sort of happened, neither Wade nor Peter knew how. They didn’t question it.

Peter eyed the picture of his smiling children on his desk. To think May is in high school with Ellie and Benny in his final year of middle school. He hummed along with another one of _the King’s_ hits playing on the radio at the secretary’s desk.

He was thankful for days when they could play music, Jameson usually forbid it. He wasn’t in today. Besides, Friday afternoons were usually pretty lax to begin with.

Three o’clock and everyone started packing up to leave. He managed to slip out with the horde and get to his car in one piece. A long exhale and a smile on his lips was a good way to end a work week. The kids all had after school clubs for another two hours and would be home in time for supper, which means he could stop by the police station to see Wade before heading home.

Pulling up to the station, he noticed how busy it was and almost opted to just heading home. Wade would be working late and he wanted at least a moment with his _boyfriend_. He could handle a bit of a crowd and wait for a moment with Wade.

Peter walked past several volatile men in handcuffs being brought through the doors from squad cars, each one eyeing him as if he was the type of person they normally beat on. He didn’t doubt that one bit. The secretary buzzed into Wade’s office and told Peter that Wade would meet him here in the lobby.

He didn’t have to wait long for Wade to show up and smile kindly to him and the secretary, telling her he would step out for a moment to talk with Peter about his daughter. She knew Peter helped care for her when Wade was working. That was the story everyone heard. Never that they were living together and never ever that they were lovers.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Peter followed Wade out to the side of the station so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Everything alright, baby?”

Peter smiled brightly up to Wade, “I just wanted to see you for a moment. The kids will be home in two hours and I just…”

“Had a moment?” Wade smiled and sneaked a touch to Peter’s arm.

The journalist flushed and nodded. “Yeah. I wanted a quick hello before I went to the store. Do you think you’ll be home before bedtime?”

Wade took a deep breath in and shook his head. “Probably not. We busted up a gang and I have a lot of paperwork. It’ll be much later than I told you this morning.” He squeezed his arm gently. “Don’t worry though, okay?”

Peter nodded and placed his hand over Wade’s. “Be safe?”

His entire body stiffened and quickly melted as Wade pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Always. I gotta get back.” Wade smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

[***]

Wade walked Peter back to his car before heading back to the station. Watching him walk back left Peter with a warmth in his chest. Doused instantly as his eyes landed on three men in a truck staring at him. He swallowed thickly and nodded to them before ducking into his Bel-Air.

Surely they hadn’t seen much more than Wade walking him to the car. He shook it off and head off to the grocers to get the food needed for dinner. Wade had introduced ‘breakfast for dinner’ to the Parkers and now it was a frequently requested meal from the kids. Peter couldn’t cook a whole lot else, but that’s alright. He could do enough.

Music from the radio was enough of a distraction from his thoughts of missing Wade and those horrible judging eyes he’d just encountered. A nice shop would do the trick too.

The only people at the grocers at this time of day were housewives. He wouldn’t say he felt out of place, quite the opposite actually. He observed two friendly housewives, neighbors no doubt, chat about their lists from his seat in the car while waiting for the song on the radio to finish. Dean Martin was certainly a stud.

Peter stepped out of his car, stuffing his keys into his pocket and taking one step away from his Bel Air before his blood ran cold.

“Hey Dmitri! It’s the pansy from the station.”

“Imagine that. A fag shopping for dinner instead of working.”

“There’s no way that cop is actually into that kinda thing. He’s probably teaching him a lesson.”

“Wasn’t that crooked cop married before, Sergei?”

“Absolutely. Wilson has a kid, too. He ain’t a fairy.”

Peter swallowed thickly and turned his head to see that the men from the police station had followed him to the store. There’s no doubt in his mind that these men had seen the kiss he shared with Wade in what he’s now realizing wasn’t as private as he thought. This had potential to be worse than all those lavender scares, this could be a bashing. He had to think and act fast.

“Can I help you gent-”

A searing pain in the top of his head stopped any politeness trying to escape him. Peter didn’t need to touch his scalp to know it was bleeding. Rough hands grabbed at him from behind, shuffling him to the truck, and gruff voices in his ear made the creeping nausea that much worse.

“You like this don’t you?”

“Look at him, of course he does.” The one named Sergei seethed.

The bulky body behind him was tearing at his button up as the man held him firmly in his grasp. He could get out of this if the encroaching darkness in his vision would stop being so alluring. Those rough hand wrung his arms back and slammed him into the truck’s side.

“Hand me the rope, Sergei.” Peter wasn’t given much of a chance to struggle against the man, more hands landed on him to keep him still.

“Keep watch, Dmitri.”

“You got it, Quentin.” Peter’s still somewhat working brain connected the name to the voice. Why would his boss’ friend, Quentin Beck, be roughing him up like this? He’d never done anything to J. Jonah Jameson. The guy really hated homosexuals, sure, but why were these guys being so aggressive with their hate.

Quentin finished tying up his hands while Sergei helped. Peter’s mind swimming with the nefarious ends to this interaction. Tears brimmed his hazy eyes as Quentin picked him up.

He couldn’t bring himself to speak, even try to call out for help. There wasn’t anyone out here in this parking lot anyway. The allure of caving to the darkness was too great as his back it the bed of the truck. His family was the only thought he could cling to as a drop cloth was tossed over him. The scratchy canvas and added darkness it brought made caving peaceful and right.

 

-

 

“Dad?”

The emotion in his daughter’s voice made Wade straighten in his seat. “Everything okay, Ellie-Bellie?”

“I… I’m not sure. Peter wasn’t home when we got here. At first I thought he was just running late…”

A quick look at the clock and Wade swallowed down the panic forming in his throat. It was nearly seven and Peter hadn’t made it home. “It’s okay, sugar plum. May and Benny home?”

“Yeah… Yeah. We are all here. They are pretty spooked, dad. I don’t know what to do…” He heard her clutch the phone harder.

“Have them help you make dinner, and you can all stay up as late as you want, okay? I’ll take care of this.” He was already out of his chair, pulling his uniform jacket on and gathering his keys.

“I love you, dad.” Her voice was cracking and shaky, scared for both of the men she cared deeply for.

“I love you, too. Keep them preoccupied, you’re a professional Miss Wilson.”

A small laugh on the other end before they said their goodbyes and set off on their missions. Father and daughter determined to correct the situation.

 

-

 

As he pulled into Toomes’ Grocers, Wade’s heart sank into his knotted stomach. There in the far end of the parking lot sat Peter’s Bel-Air with no sign of Peter in sight. He parked across from it and got out, instinctively surveying the concrete for any clue to where the journalist could have gone.

He crouched down next to a small pattern of blood droplets by the Bel-Air, breath catching in his already constricting throat. A gentle tap on his shoulder a few moments later had him drawing his gun and glaring at the unsuspecting young woman in a smock with the grocer’s logo on it.

“I-I...I…” She quickly offered her hands to show she meant no harm.

Wade let out a shuddery breath, face dropping. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry… You startled me.”

“Are...Are you here about…” She pointed to the car. As if jolted with electricity, Wade’s eyes widened.

“Did you see the man driving this vehicle?”

She nodded hesitantly. “Mister...Mister Toomes told me to keep it to myself.”

Her eyes widened when Wade’s animated face turned to one of rage. “Tell me everything.”

“The three men… took the driver. They are friend’s of Mister Toomes’. They tied him up and he looked like he was bleeding and-”

“When was this?” Voice stern, eyes focused, Wade had ever intent to take care of Adrian Toomes later.

“A little before four.”

 _Three whole hours??_ Wade might be sick in front of this poor woman caught up in something she didn’t understand. “Did you recognize any of them?”

“Just...Quentin Beck.” The poor girl was shaken and upset about the whole thing. Wade gently touched her arm to comfort her.

“Thank you. I didn’t hear this from you, okay?”

He was already running back to his patrol car before she could answer. The door was barely closed before Wade was peeling out and leaving the small woman, with the nametag ‘Betty’ on her smock, standing in her spot holding herself in an attempt to calm down.

 

-

 

Truthfully, Peter was thankful for the painful intrusion the tire iron brought. It made what came after easier to endure. He lost track of what was wetting his thighs. Blood, cum, or spit. It was all the same at this point. Each of the men taking turns to _force the sin out of him._ The dirt accumulating in his mouth from being pressed into the ground was a good enough distraction from the constant pain.

A low huff escaped him as Quentin lifted him by his hair again. Dark and dangerous brown eyes bore into him, “You can go ahead and admit that this is vile and wrong. That you’re wrong. We’re just trying to help you understand what God has clearly told us men since he first created us.”

He tried desperately to focus on the searing eyes in front of him, his own eyes fluttering closed briefly. Only to shoot back open from another powerful punch to his stomach. There was nothing else for him to throw up, having emptied his stomach when they threw him on the ground when they arrived at whoever’s automotive shop this is.

“Still nothing out of you? The crying is starting to grate on my nerves.” Quentin hacked and spit on his face again. Peter stopped reacting to their torment pretty quick, which obviously aggravated them.

“It’s getting late, Quin.” Dmitri muttered before taking a long drink from his glass.

In an attempt to agree, Quentin slammed the journalists head down in the dirt and rose from his stooped position. His heavy mud splattered boot met Peter’s already bruised ribs hard enough to make a horribly loud cracking sound. He smirked when the tied up man finally screamed out. It was cut short by the searing pain that came with trying to breath.

“Fine. Get the chain. We’ll finish this.” After dusting off his hands, Quentin reached into his truck cab to pull out his pack of cigarettes. The strike of his zippo was drowned out by the crunch of gravel up the road.

“Hold up.” He commanded suddenly, causing Sergei and Dmitri to look at him quickly. Their eyes drawn towards the road where a lone car passed the turn into the Beck Automotive winding drive. The three of them keeping still beside the truck until the tail lights faded into the trees beyond the field that neighbored the shop.

“Was that a squad car?” Sergei looked suspicious as he asked.

“They wouldn’t be snooping around here. Toomes has us covered, remember?” A glare towards Sergei from Quentin made the former avert his gaze and stop his questioning. “Let’s take care of him.”

What little fight was left in Peter, he reserved for breathing. He swore he had heard something about the police being here, but he doubted that. Wade wouldn’t know where to find him right now and that filled him with mixed emotions. He never wanted anyone to see him like this, yet he hoped that maybe Wade would find him and even possibly save him.

Those rough hands picked Peter up again, straining the broken ribs and refreshing his mind of the searing pain between his legs. Any relief and hope ripped away from him with each new wave of pain as he limped where the men led him.

Metal clanked against metal as Dmitri hooked the chain links to the hitch of the pick-up. Closer and closer towards his certain death, Peter accepted it’s horrible clanking as the sound of finality that it was. He wouldn’t see May again, wouldn’t see her grow into a beautiful, intelligent, and independent woman. He wouldn't see Benny again, see him mature into a man, modeled after his new father figure. He wouldn’t see Ellie again, feel her tight hugs that fixed his broken pieces, see her mature into someone as wonderful as her father. And Wade, he'd never see Wade again. The love of his life that he was lucky enough to have any time with at all. The man who saved him from loneliness, from sadness. The man who-

-was saving him again.

Hot blood was running down Peter’s chest and it wasn’t his own. He didn’t even hear the clap of gunfire. He fell with the body that was supporting him, let out a cry as his injured side hit the ground with added dead weight of the other man.

“Get on the fucking ground!” A growl, deep and bloodthirsty, ripped through the still late summer’s night air.  

Two hammers simultaneously clicked. Sergei pointed his barrel at Peter, and Dmitri aimed his at Wade.

“I don’t think so. See, we are in the middle of an important transaction. You’re trespassing, officer.”

“And you killed Quentin!” Sergei glared holes into Wade from his spot above the two bodies. Peter eyed him as best he could from the ground. He was so tired, but Wade was in trouble.

“Why did you even come around here? This freak deserves what we’re dishing.” Dmitri was showing off his newfound role as the leader with Quentin out of the picture.

Another growl from Wade, voice on edge and shoulders focused. “Don’t try to give me the same story you did a month ago. Those kids didn’t deserve to be tortured and neither does he. This is your last warning, drop the gun and get on the ground.”

Laughter erupted from Sergei, a horrid maniacal laughter that had Peter cringing. It was now or never he decided, slowly moving his hand beneath the lifeless body on top of him to fish for the man’s firearm. He had to help Wade, there was no way his lover could get out of this on his own.

“A cop who sympathizes? No wonder you’re associating with fairies. You been led astray!”

Wade’s eyes shifted to the man standing over Peter, and then to Peter who he noticed was digging for something under the man who lay dead on top of him. He trusted Peter, and was going to continue trusting him. He looked back to Dmitri to see a smirk spread across his lips, “You’re a dead man either way, Wilson. You came out here alone, didn’t you? Cause you wanted to save this fruit on your own. Are you going to try to proclaim your love for him? Cause there’s no way we-”

Peter lifted his head enough to let his hoarse voice be heard, “-deserve to hear it!”

Dual claps and plumes of smoke graced the air around the men, followed by two loud thuds of bodies hitting the ground. Peter made eye contact with the lifeless wide eyes of Sergei who landed next to him. His name was said with such strong emotions that tears fell from his eyes before that sweet relief of blackness and warm arms enveloped him.

 

-

 

A long decade as a cop and Wade thought he had seen it all. Perhaps he had. Horrible things ranging from burned children of color, to battered wives refusing to leave their husbands who still had blood on his knuckles. He wanted to say it was because he loves Peter that seeing him bloody and abused made him physically ill. There was no doubt truth in that, but there was truth in the severity of the cruelty inflicted on his slender pale body.

His normally pressed and perfect suit was torn, bloodied, and dirty. Skin blossoming in bruises, torn with wounds that would need stitches. His face showed the intensity of pain he had to have been in, darkened and clammy. Wade didn’t have to look at his body on the ground long to know what all the men had done to him, evidence blaring and clear. It was why he shot without warning. He saw some brute country bumpkin hurting his lover and just lost it.

All his efforts to hold back tears failed the moment he scooped Peter into his arms, the exhausted man slipped into unconsciousness the moment he knew he was safe. Wade swallowed down any of the panicking thoughts trying to form, he had to get them out of here and deal with this mess.

He stands, pressing Peter’s face against his neck and body close to his own. The walk down the drive and up the darkened road is an eerie one he’d prefer to never visit again. With his voice as calm as he can muster, Wade jumps on the receiver to the station’s radio while Peter lay dangerously still in the back seat of his patrol car.

“-three men dead with a victim end route to the hospital-”

Auto-pilot was saving his ass here, he can’t even focus on what he was telling the station and didn’t bother listening to their response either. Slamming the receiver down and hauling it to the hospital.

 

-

 

“-dad?”

Wade moved his eyes from the white wall trying to consume him across from the nurses station. “Y-yeah. I’m here, Ellie.”

“Is he going to be okay? Are...Are you okay?”

“They said he will be in here for a little while to make sure he’s healing properly. Can you continue to keep an eye on May and Benny?” He sighed heavily, “I don’t know what I would do without you, sweet girl. I’m so sorry.”

“Dad… This isn’t your fault.”

“It is, Ellie. Shhh-” He cut himself off from swearing to his girl and rubbed at his face angrily. “It’s hard to explain right now. I’m okay though… I’m dandy. I promise.”

He shouldn’t lie to his daughter, Wade knows he shouldn’t, but he was a wreck. They said their goodbyes and the exhausted officer made his way back to the intensive care room. He slumped down into the chair close to the bed within the dark room. It had been nearly three hours since they’d arrived and Peter still hadn’t woke up. The young doctor had given a terrified yet optimistic assessment of the journalists condition, leaving Wade with some comfort and hope. They had told him, an officer, that he didn’t have to stay. _They could handle it from here._ Sure, outwardly everyone assumed Wade could leave, but he couldn’t. The person he loved was lying unconscious in a hospital bed and if he left, then Peter would be alone. That just wasn’t right.

The night wore on in a persistent cycle.

Wade went from buzzing with rage to dark, self loath crying fits. He couldn’t shake the idea of this being his fault. They had shared a kiss outside the station, more so, Wade kissed Peter outside the station. Every nurse that entered the room tried to desperately avoid Wade, a man pouring out all sorts of emotions over someone they couldn’t place a connection to.

Sleep finally hit Wade around three in the morning, and one brave nurse draped a blanket over his shoulders. Her green eyes catching on the way his hand rested over Mr. Parker's. It may have been uncommon, but she kept it to herself. She'd just tell her darling girlfriend all about it when she got home in a few hours.

 

[***]

 

_Wade._

Pain shot through Wade’s back as he opened his eyes, blearily staring at cotton blankets.

_“Wade.”_

He lifted his head, feeling someone grip his hand weakly. Wade turned his head to look towards the head of the bed, a smile forming on his lips as his sleepy eyes met glassy hazel eyes.

“Wade.” Peter tried to match the smile he was receiving and fell a bit short.

“Baby…” Wade kept his voice soft and comforting, placing his other hand over their entwined fingers.

“I love you.”

Right there. That silver lining to every situation, Peter chose to say something that used to be too complicated with ease after something so horrific. Wade thought his heart might burst.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever!! But here is the third chapter everyone!! Thank you so, so, so, so, SOOOOO much to everyone who has read this and asked about it. You are all awesome and made me push to get this done. Now that the horrible stuff is all out of the way we can enjoy the fluffy fluffiness that is to come in the next chapter/epilogue. It'll be more coping, comfort, growing up, and growing old. I will ***hopefully*** get it up soon. 
> 
> Thank you all again! 
> 
> oh! I may bring this random nurse back? XD I'm not entirely sure yet.  
> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wtfdeth)? If you wanna see a lot of spideypool, batjokes, hannigram, & dork stuffs come follow me!


End file.
